rivals_of_aetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
ControlsMatch Rules Stock "Stocks" are the number of lives each player has. If the number of stocks is set to be above zero, the game will use the stocks ruleset. Players lose stocks when they are killed and are out of the game if they have no stocks left. Time If the amount of time is not set to 0, the game will use the time ruleset. In this rulset, killing other players gives you one point. Getting killed causes you to lose a point. If you accidentally suicide, you will still lose points. The player with the most points at the end of the time limit wins. Stock & Time If the number of stocks is above 0 and the amount of time is not 0, players have a certain number of stocks and the match will automatically end if the timer runs out. These settings are standard for tournaments as to avoid long matches. Controls Default controls are the following (section title is a link to basic game controls): Keyboard controls can be changed in the Options menu (but not controllers). Keyboard You can also assign keys to act like the right control stick on the Xbox and Gamecube controllers. These are normally not set, so you must do it yourself. Xbox controllers Movement Dash By default, holding a left or right on the ground makes your fighter walk. Quickly "jamming" the direction makes you fighter start dashing instead. Jump Each character has a ground jump and a number of mid-air jumps. Jumping in the air uses up mid-air jumps and they are only replenished when your character touches the ground again. Pressing the jump button and then immediately releasing it lets your character perform a shorthop on the ground. Walljump By pressing the jump button while facing a wall you can walljump. You can only walljump once until you land back on the ground or until you get hit. You can walljump while in helpless state. Certain characters such as Maypul can cling to the wall for a short amount of time by holding the jump button. Roll Dodging while holding left or right on the ground will make your character roll a set distance. Rolling grants your character some invincibility, but every roll has some lag afterwards. Airdodge Using the dodge button in the air will make your character airdodge, halting his momentum, gaining some invincibility, and moving a set distance into a direction if you are holding if any. You can only airdodge once until you land back on the ground. Airdodge into the ground to perform a wavedash. The display at the bottom of the screen that shows lives and damage also shows whether or not you have an air dodge. If the "D" is white, you have your airdodge. If it is black, you have used it up already. Offense Damage Every time a character is hit, they take damage. Different moves deal different amounts of damage. The more damage a player has, the more knockback they take. Hitstun When a character is hit by a move, they are put into hitstun for a varying amount of time. While in hitstun, players cannot attack, airdodge, or jump. You can slightly alter the way your character moves with the control stick. Combo Combos are strings of moves that are guaranteed to hit the opponent. Opponents can avoid combos with Directional Influence and/or teching. Edgeguarding This is the act of preventing an opponent launched offstage from getting back on it. Each character has their own ways of edgeguarding opponents. A common way to edgeguard predictable recoveries is by hitting them with a well-placed charged strong attack. Defense Parrying When the parry button is pressed, characters enter a brief invulnerable state. If they are hit during this state, they gain extra invulnerability and stun opponents. Most projectiles can be parried, reflecting them back at their owner. Recovering Recovering is the act of getting back on stage after getting knocked far away from it. For most characters it involves using a combination of their jumps, walljumps, and specials. Airdodges are also useful in recovering, but using one too soon can be punished by your opponent. Zoning Forcing your opponent to approach you instead of having you approach them. This can be accomplished by outranging your opponent, mostly through projectiles, forcing them to make a risky approach that you can react to.